My Little Pony: Enemistad Espacial
by Rainbow2k17
Summary: Equestria se encontraba en paz, hasta que un misterioso mal de otro mundo comenzo a acechar. El destino del reino de Celestia queda en los cascos de 6 Ponys que deberan enfrentar la mision mas dificil de sus vidas, en un lugar muy lejano, La Luna.
**Nota:** Esta es mi primer FanFic y espero que les guste, espero que dejen sus comentarios, sean positivos o negativos, me ayudaran a mejorar, que tengan una buena lectura y un buen día.

 **My Little Pony: Enemistad Espacial**

Era un hermoso día en Equestria, todas las ponys se encontraban felices haciendo sus trabajos del día a día. Rarity, estaba buscando comida para su Gata Opal que ya se había terminado hace unos cuantos días.

Rarity: (buscando con la mirada) esta marca le hace mal a su pelaje, esta otra no le beneficia a su visión, ay qué difícil es buscar comida para mascotas en estos tiempos.

Empleada: yo le recomiendo esta marca (señalando un sobre de con la cara de un gatito contento)

Rarity: Ay! Es perfecta!, y encima viene con un minino sonriendo, me llevo 2, muchas gracias (Sonríe gentilmente a la empleada)

Mientras sale del local, Pinkie Pie aparece corriendo frente suyo a gran velocidad, por lo que la vanguardista de la moda la llama para preguntarle hacia dónde va, la pony alocada le comenta que la princesa Celestia tiene un anuncio muy importante que hacer.

Rarity: oh santo cielos, y tú ya sabes de que hablara?

Pinkie Pie: sipi dipi, no te llego la carta de la Princesa?

Rarity: ah em-

Pinkie Pie: Decía (aclara la garganta) "Queridas ponys blablablá aliens blablablá su ayuda blablablá ir al espacio" Fin.

Rarity: (se queda mirándola unos segundos) al Espacio?, querida creo que no leíste bien la carta, bueno ahora iré para allá, pero (levanta las dos bolsas, que pesan mucho) me iré a llevarle la comidita a mi mascotita, nos vemos Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: Espera, Rarity es verdad oye si quieres te lo explico mientras te ayudo a cargar una de las bolsas (mientras se iba hacia donde se dirigía Rarity)

Llegando al mediodía, todos en Pony Ville esperaban con ansias la llegada de Celestia, para el tan temible discurso que daría. En una zona, se encontraban las Mane Six, sin Spike que se quedo dormido. Finalmente la Gran princesa hiso acto de presencia.

Rainbow Dash: Oigan alguien leyó la carta que ella mando?

Rarity: pensé que solo le había llegado a Pinkie

Applejack: en realidad les llego a todas, acaso no leyeron la carta de la Princesa Celestia? (una risa simple) que malas alumnas son

Celestia: Atención Pony ville y toda Equestria, tengo que informarles sobre un peligro inminente que tarde o temprano caerá sobre nuestro querido reino. Mi hermana, la princesa Luna, tuvo una pesadilla que luego resulto ser parte de su horrible pasado como Nightmare Moon, cuando se encontraba sobre la Luna.

Flutthershy: me da un poco de miedo, creo que lo veré desde mi casa

Twilight: (detiene a Flutthershy) No, es muy importante, y quizás nosotras tengamos que ayudar en algo y no podemos dejar el lugar así como así.

Flutthershy: entiendo.

Celestia: Luna conoció a unos seres parecidos a los Ponys, de color verde y con antenas de en vez de cuernos o alas. Uno se le acerco y le dijo que la ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara. Bajo el maleficio de Nightmare Moon, entablo un trato con el extraño pony. Destruir Equestria para que ella pudiera levantar su propio Reinado lleno de oscuridad; El tiempo paso, gracias a aquellas ponys que están ahí (Señalando a las Mane Six) recupere a mi querida hermana, pero el trato no se borro y se cumplió su tiempo, dentro de poco tiempo tendremos una invasión del espacio.

Al terminar de hablar, muchos ponys empezaron a temblar del terror, de la horrible sensación de solo pensar, que unos Extraños cayeran en su tranquilo mundo lleno de paz con intenciones malévolas.

Rainbow Dash: Esto grave, pero es súper genial, (en pose heroica mirando al cielo) seguro los Wanderbolts arreglaran todo en un plis plas.

Applejack: Rainbow Dash, tienes alguna idea de lo que es Invasión? Es como si fuéramos comida de cerditos, y millones de cerditos nos vinieran a comer.

Rarity: oh cielos era real Pinkie, y yo no te creí.

Pinkie Pie: No hay problema, de todas formas fui la única que lo leí (mientras guiña un ojo) ahora si me permites (toma aire) WAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH!

Twilight: Seres extraño? Hmmm..

Pinkie Pie: pero no importa porque vamos a ir al Espacio! A salvar a Equestria (Mientras levanta uno de sus cascos al cielo)

Rarity: Ay Querida! Porque no dijiste eso antes?, ah lo olvidaba, no leí la "misteriosa" carta.

Rainbow Dash: oh esperen y que como iremos hasta la Luna?, no tenemos ningún objeto volador que nos lleve tan alto, el globo aerostático de la cerebrito no vuela tan alto.

Twilight: Disculpa? (mientras mira a Dash con cierta cara de Sarcasmo)

Princesa Luna: yo puedo llevarlas, pero necesitaran el globo para hacer de "base" durante el despegue.

La idea de Luna, es usar su magia sobre un objeto para llevarlas sano y salvo, el viaje duraría unos 5 minutos pero todas estaban de acuerdo en ir, todas menos Flutthershy, quien Applejack convenció de ir diciéndole que así salvaría a muchos de los animalitos de todo el reino y de todo el planeta, la Amable Pony le dejo mucha comida a su conejito Ángel y dejo a cargo de la zona a su amigo, el Oso Ted. Applejack almorzó en su hogar y se despidió de su familia, Applebloom quería ir ver a su Hermana mayor despegar por los cielos, con la intención de ganarse la "Cutie Mark de mirar a una pony ir a la Luna", pero la Honesta Pony le dijo que podría ser peligroso, y que le mandara saludos a Scotaloo y a Sweetie Bell.

Ya en un lugar despejado, La princesa de la noche comenzó a prepararse para el conjuro de la telentransportacion, mientras que el resto esperaba a Rarity.

Rainbow Dash: oigan donde está Rarity? Nunca llega tarde a ningún lado

Applejack: Conociéndola, de seguro está buscando que vestido le va mejor con la superficie lunar.

Twilight: Muy bien amigas, esta misión es de un gran valor, no solo para nosotras si no para toda Equestria, tenemos que estar seguras de cada decisión que tomemos y no ceder ante la manipulación de esos ponys malvados.

Rainbow Dash: Ja, si me intentan tocar, van a probar el sabor de mi casco combinado con mis alas.

Flutthershy: solo espero que no nos pase nada malo

Pinkie Pie: Chicas tranquilícense, todo lo tengo bajo control con esto (sacando un Cupcacke de su melena)

Applejack: vamos a salvar a todo un universo, con un postre?

Pinkie Pie: no seas tontita, esto es por si tenemos mucha hambre, y si nos quedamos sin energía, por suerte traje 20 y cada uno es más rico que el otro.

Luna: muy bien ponys, ya estoy preparada, entren al globo aerostático y agárrense fuerte.

Mientras suben, a lo lejos se ve a Rarity con un bolso lleno de equipamientos de defensa personal, sus amigas al preguntarles porque había tardado tanto, respondió que se tomo todo el tiempo para despedirse de Opal, porque la extrañaría muchísimo.

La princesa Celestia se acerca al lugar para ver a sus heroínas mientras Luna envía el hechizo hacia donde se encuentran; Un aura de color violeta las envuelve y en segundos una ráfaga de luz hace que desaparezcan.

Celestia: El futuro de Equestria está en sus cascos (mientras mira las nubes)

Luna: no te preocupes hermana, todo saldrá bien, confiamos mucho en ellas.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Twilight, Spike se despierta y notando que no había rastro de ningún pony, va hasta el centro de Pony Ville, asustado buscando respuestas de que ocurrió, hasta que Luna le explica la situación. Ahora un poco más tranquilo, es llevado ante Celestia, quien le da tarea de mantener la tranquilidad en el pueblo hasta que las salvadoras hagan su regreso, el sin quejarse, acepta la gran tarea mientras susurra despacio.

Spike: cuídate Rarity.

Lejos de Equestria y del planeta, en la zona poco conocida de la Luna, Twilight y sus amigas hacen acto de aparición cerca de un Cráter.

Flutthershy: ay chicas, creo que voy a vomitar.

Applejack: Yaahooo! Fue como los rodeos de cuando era potrilla

Rarity: oh santo cielos!, no no no (mientras da desesperados golpes al piso con sus cascos) miren mi cabello.

Applejack: esta… igual?

Rarity: Por supuesto que esta igual applejack, pero lo triste es que no logre cambiármelo para esta especial ocasión.

Twilight: Chicas, esto es serio, vamos hay que bajar y buscar donde se encuentran, para trazar un plan.

Las ponys bajan y por primera vez pisan una superficie totalmente diferente, Applejack le pregunta a la princesa de la amistad hacia donde deben ir, a lo que Twilight responde que no sabe, hasta que Pinkie Pie dice que la carta indicaba que era el lugar de la Luna que no se puede ver desde Equestria, es decir, el lado oscuro de la Luna.

Rarity: Pinkie por casualidad, esa gran carta no tendrá también la solución?.

Pinkie Pie: No eso no, o a lo mejor habré manchado esa parte, es que la Leí mientras le daba un baño de espuma a Gommy y se mojo un poco, pero luego la seque y se evaporo.

Rarity: ay eso explica todo.

Mientras van caminando por el temible lugar, desde Pony Ville, Spike inventa eventos "extraordinarios" para calmar la situación, como un concurso de natación, una carrera, el rompecabezas más grande del pueblo, entre otras cosas.

En una de esas Scotaloo le pregunta al dragoncito si Rainbow Dash también se fue, a lo que él responde que si y esto pone un poco triste a la pequeña Pegaso, por no poder despedirse de su Hermana adoptiva, a lo que Spike le comenta que todo saldrá bien y que en la luna ella estará "20% más segura".

De regreso al espacio

Pinkie Pie: Hm mmm (Quiere decir algo importante pero tiene la boca llena de dulces)

Twilight: que ocurre Pinkie? Viste algo extraño?

Pinkie Pie: hmmm Dash mmmh Rain

Twilight: No entiendo, escucha, si lo que vas a decir es un chiste o algo mejor guárdalo para después porque tenemos una tarea que completar.

Applejack: oigan esperen, han notado algo extraño? (Todas se quedan mirándola y Pinkie sonríe) podemos respirar en el espacio, seguro que lo del oxigeno era una mentira de las películas que miraba la abuela Smith.

Pinkie finalmente termina de comer los postres y grita a todo pulmón

Pinkie Pie: DONDE ESTA RAINBOW DAAAAASH?

Twilight: Pinkie ella esta… ahí? Esperen, ay no, no quiero creer que se haya perdido durante la teletransportacion, alguien la ha visto?

Flutthershy: A lo mejor está en la guarida de los ponys malos, supongo que habrá volado hasta ya.

Twilight: Volar! Oh No, no hay gravedad, si llegamos a saltar muy alto podemos perdernos en pleno espacio.

Flutthershy: ay no, eso no me gusta para nada.

Pinkei Pie: Tranquilas, vamos a seguir hacia donde nos dirigíamos, ya aparecerá, conozco a la Pegaso azul como mi casco izquierdo para hacer Muffins.

El grupito de ponys siguió su camino con la esperanza de encontrar a la Pegaso perdida.

Cuando llegan, ven una nave oscura muy grande con ventanas verdes y rayos en la parte superior y posterior, dos Ponys "aliens" vigilan la entrada principal.

Desde un lugar lejano, las Mane Six observan y empiezan a pensar en un plan para detener la invasión.

Twilight: muy bien, este es el plan, Rarity hará ruido para atraer a los guardias, mientras que Applejack los noqueara arrojándoles unas cuantas piedras, Pinkie Pie se quedara acá y me alertara sobre cualquier emergencia mientras que yo me infiltro por la puerta principal. Podría volar por la parte supieror de la nave, pero no tengo a Rainbow para que me escolte de manera aérea

Rarity: Estas segura de que todos tienen antenas y ninguno un Cuerno o Alas?

Applejack: Según Celestia, eso fue lo que vio Luna en su sueño premonitor, así que no hay que tener miedo, solo es cuestión de domarlos. Vamos Rarity, hay que ir a ubicarnos.

Flutthershy: am Twilight y yo que hago?

Twilight: tu puedes (Observa las alas de la amable pony) es verdad, tú también eres una Pegaso, cambio de planes, Pinkie Pie tú te infiltras por la entrada principal y Fluttershy me escoltara volando hacia la parte superior de la nave.

Pinkie Pie: oki doki loki, hora de ser espía (se pone anteojos de sol) al estilo Pinkie.

Flutthershy: oye no creo que pueda, me da miedo y esas armas no me parecen nada amistosas.

Twilight: no te asustes, yo estaré a tu lado, además algún hechizo puede que les haga algún efecto, solo sígueme y todo saldrá bien.

Listas para la acción, Rarity empieza a hacer ruidos golpeando un cráter de tamaño mediano pero al parecer no es lo suficientemente efectivo para llamar la atención, Applejack, escondida le haces seña para que grite o arroje algo de gran tamaño al piso, La Generosa pony se niega pero la vaquera saca una foto de una pony con una melena de color verde, a lo que Rarity Grita unos segundos, suficiente para que los guardias vayan a investigar. Al acercarse, Applejack los golpea con un par de rocas y Pinkie intenta ingresar por la entrada, sin embargo necesita un código, ella agarra un cupcacke y lo estampa contra el aparato, entrando en corto circuito e ingresando, eso sí, con mucho sigilo.

Desde arriba, Twilight y Flutthershy llegan a una ventana, al parecer las armas defensivas no están activadas por ahora. Al mirar por el vidrio ven que hay uno de los seres hablando con otro desde la pantalla de una computadora, se lo ve muy desesperado y ansioso, hasta que golpea un botón de la nave y en pantalla aparece un cartel que dice

"Exterminio de Equestria en 20 Minutos"

Flutthershy: ay no Twilight, tenemos que apurarnos.

Twilight: espera, mira a ese pony que acaba de salir, tiene… alas?

Sin embargo, el momento de observación termina cuando el sistema defensivo se activa, rápidamente detectan a las intrusas y comienzan a dispararles, logran escapar rompiendo una ventana que tenían cerca, mientras tanto desde afuera Applejack y Rarity, desconcertadas no saben qué hacer y deciden entrar por donde entro Pinkie.

Ya adentro del temible complejo alienígena, Cada una está separada del resto, Pinkie Pie se encuentra en un pasillo largo, donde al parecer son los dormitorios de los ponys aliens. Al seguir caminando un poco, escucha unos pasos que la asustan, pero resultan que son de Twilight y Flutthershy quienes se encuentran arriba de ella; Escuchan un grito de auxilio desde lejos, van corriendo al origen del sonido, donde se encuentran con una puerta blindada y desde el visor ven un gran problema.

Rainbow Dash está atada una mesa, con sus Alas en posición de vuelo, mientras que un Alienígena le saca alguna especie de sustancia de su cuerpo, inyectándosela y haciéndole crecer alas, al momento que sale entra otro y repite la operación, Flutthershy no soporta el momento y comienza a llorar, Twilight intenta calmarla para que no las descubran y le promete que la van a rescatar.

Por otra parte, Applejack y Rarity están cerca de la parte de enfrente de la nave, donde logran entrar a la zona de los comandos del gran artefacto.

Applejack: mira todo esto, que extraño que no haya nadie en este lugar

Rarity: espera, no te muevas, quédate quieta… (Le señala con unos de sus cascos una cámara de seguridad fija)

Applejack: alguien sabia que íbamos a venir, nos estaban esperando, Rarity hay que salir de acá esto es una-

Pony Alíen: Trampa? (mientras tiene atrapada a Rarity entre sus cascos verdosos)

Applejack: suelta amiga criatura extraña, o te hare probar lo que le hacemos a los que se portan mal en nuestro planeta.

El Pony Alíen saca una jeringa y le succiona una sustancia del cuello de Rarity, se la inyecta y como por arte de magia, se le sale un cuerno, con el cual empieza a atacar a la Honesta pony, pero esta no se da por vencida y con el uso de su lazo, logra atraparlo y romperle el cuerno, esto lo deja inconsciente; Ella ayuda a levantar a la pony que estaba en el suelo, y deciden salir lo más pronto posible, hasta que en el camino se encuentran con Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: Chicas que les paso?, no se ven muy bien.

Applejack: simplemente tuvimos un rodeo sorpresivo es todo, encontraste a las demás?

Pinkie Pie: escuche unas pisadas de arriba, pero como esto parece un gran laberinto me perdí.

Rarity: tenemos que encontrarlas, quien sabe si unos de esos malvados seres la han atrapado.

Las 3 ponys suben para buscar al resto, mientras que Twilight y Flutthershy, desde una rejilla de ventilación ven la mal situación de la pony Pegaso. Piensan en la idea de entrar y salvarla de manera directa, pero temen que sea una trampa por lo predecible que sería, por lo que la princesa de la amistad, decide entrar por donde entran los alienígenas, de manera disfraza, sin embargo se le ocurre una mejor idea, y es que lo haga Flutthershy; no le agrada mucho esa parte, pero no pueden esperar tanto, no saben hasta cuando soportara Rainbow Dash las inyecciones, ven a lo lejos a las 3 ponys, Twigh usa su magia y se teletransportan hacia donde se encuentran.

Pinkie Pie: chicas las encontramos, digo, nos encontraron, digo, bueno eso.

Applejack: encontraron a Rainbow?

Flutthershy: si, y esta (se pone a llorar silenciosamente) siendo torturada.

Rarity: ay no, no otra vez, no dejare que otras de mis amigas pase por que lo pase, yo entrare y me hare cargo de los ponys malditos.

Twighlit: No!, no puedes entrar así, vas a ser presa fácil, mejor cálmate tengo una mejor idea, necesito que alguien se filtre con los alienígenas y así pueda liberar a Rainbow Dash.

Applejack: y como se supone que saldrá de ahí con dash?

Twilight: yo usare mi magia

Pinkie Pie: muy bien voy yo, "La espia Pinkie Pie a su servicio"

Twilight: recuerda Pinkie, te darán una jeringa vacía, al momento de inyectársela a Dash, hazlo de manera suave, sin que sufra daño, en ese momento la agarras fuerte de su casco y yo hago la otra parte, Rarity y applejack las necesito fuera de aquí, vayan al globo aerostático.

Con el plan en marcha, Pinkie Pie toma un traje de científica e ingresa por donde pasan los alienígenas, mientras Twilight lo ve todo desde la rejilla de ventilación.

Rarity y Applejack corren hacia el exterior, hasta que pasan por un cuarto donde está la pantalla, esta vez con la pantalla que dice:

"Exterminio de Equestria en 6 minutos"

Ingresan e intentan pensar en cómo detener el temible plan.

Rarity: esto seguro que es el panel de control para avisar a todos sus otros amigos malditos

Applejack: no te desesperes, simplemente hay que hackear el sistema, aunque ya decirlo así suena muy difícil.

Rarity: se te ocurre alguna idea applejack?

Applejack: Se me ocurre una pero es muy riesgosa, escucha, tu sal de aquí y ve al globo aerostático, yo saboteare el sistema para que se auto-destruya, si los demás aliens perciben esto, seguro abortaran la misión.

Rarity: espera y tú saldrás de aquí no?

Applejack: Toma (se saca el sombrero) dásela a Applebloom y dile a Twilight que si no regreso en 5 minutos váyanse sin mí.

Rarity: Que? No, applejack no te dejare sola eres nuestra amiga

Applejack: Lo sé (se les cae unas lagrimas) pero lo hago por Equestria, por ustedes, por mi familia. Apúrate Rarity, Sal, corre!

Rarity: Applejack…

Con Lágrimas en los ojos Rarity empieza a escapar del complejo, pero se cruza con soldados alienígenas, por la rabia que tiene se los quita del camino y no deja a ninguno en pie. Mientras tanto, es el turno de Pinkie Pie de ingresar a la zona donde esta Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie: Acá voy!

La pony rosa ingresa al lugar, donde ve a Rainbow Dash atada.

Rainbow Dash: Basta (llora) por favor, quiero ver a mis amigas aunque sea por última vez, no me lastimen.

Pinkie se acerca a donde está y le roza la jeringa sin pincharla, algo que Dash no le presta atención por estar en un estado de shock, Pinkie Pie le agarra de sus cascos y Twilight se teletransporta con ambas hacia donde se encuentran el globo aerostático.

Twlight: Rainbow, Rainbow Dash respóndeme por favor.

Rainbow Dash: Twilight! Pinkie Pie! (las abraza fuertemente) pensé que no iba a volver, cuando llegamos me agarraron por las alas, me dijeron que le parecía muy interesante, intente luchar pero golpearon, lo lamento, soy muy ruda pero hoy no di lo mejor de mí.

Pinkie Pie: no llores loquita, sigues siendo la mejor pony del mundo.

Rarity: Chicas, chicas!

Rainbow Dash: Rarity que ocurre?

Rarity: oh Rainbow, estas a salvo (la abraza) Applejack se quedo en la nave y va a hacerla explotar en mil pedazos para evitar la invasión

Rainbow Dash: oh No!

Twighlit: Iré a buscarla quédense aquí.

Rainbow Dash: No, tú no vas a ir, iré yo, tengo que agradecerles de alguna forma

Pinkie Pie: pero estas muy lastimada

Rainbow Dash: oye, acaso me ves débil?, porque Rainbow Dash volvió y va a salvar a Equestria.

La pony Pegaso vuela rápidamente hacia la nave, mientras cierra los ojos unos segundos y reflexiona para sí misma

Rainbow Dash: Scotaloo, tu hermana va a cuidarte, siempre.

En la nave, Applejack destruye el panel de control, haciendo que la nave entre un modo de auto-destrucción, en lo que solo falta 20 segundos para que eso ocurra, vencida, se tira al suelo, pero Rainbow Dash ingresa por la ventana para salvarla.

Rainbow Dash: vamos Applejack te sacare de aquí

Applejack: Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: Rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo volveremos a Equestria

Applejack: Espera, el panel de control se puede regenerar, si lo hace no explotara, Déjame aquí yo las alcanzo..

Rainbow Dash: No, tú te irás.

Rainbow la lleva velozmente hacia un lugar despejado y vuela contra la nave espacial, causando una Rain-plosión Sónica sobre el interior de la nave, haciendo que miles de pedazos vuelen por todos lados, dejando un aura de Arcoíris sobre sus alrededores. La explosión es tan grande, que desde Pony Ville, se ve un gran Arcoíris.

Scotaloo: Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Salvo a Equestria, es la mejor.

Applejack, confundida mira donde antes había una gran nave, ahora solo hay una gran mancha de arcoíris sin nadie alrededor, desesperada busca a Rainbow pero no la encuentra, hasta que descubre lo sucedido. Devastada se queda sentada en el centro del arcoíris, en silencio hasta que llegan las demás ponys preguntando qué había ocurrido.

Pinkie Pie: ey Flutthershy dónde estabas?

Flutthershy: me fui al globo aerostático hace un tiempo, para vigilarlo y esperarlas

Pinkie Pie: que bien, y Applejack donde está Rainbow?

Applejack: Rainbow… Rainbow Dash…

Pinkie Pie: si eso dije, Rainbow Dash jajá

Rarity: Pinkie creo que Applejack, intenta decirte que…

Twilight: oh cielos, no.

Pinkie Pie: ah ya entiendo, Rainbow Dash se escondió, o habrá vuelto

Applejack: Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash estuvo en la explosión, no sobrevivió.

Pinkie Pie: No…sobre..Vivió? ella… mi amiga…

La pony alocada que ahora estaba muy triste, se pone a llorar mientras el resto la abraza para contenerla y lloran en silencio, Applejack le pide prestado el gorro que le había dado a Rarity que lo deja sobre el centro de la explosión, mientras se alejan para volver a Equestria…

De regreso a Pony Ville, todos los pueblerinos las ahogan en un sinfín de festejos y cantos de alegría, agradeciéndolas por lo que hicieron, sin embargo ellas caminan, con la cabeza baja hasta un lugar sin rumbo. Ya alejadas de los cantos de victoria, Celestia les pregunta que ocurrió, Twilight saca fuerzas y con un nudo en la garganta, le explica que Rainbow Dash murió en la explosión.

La princesa Celestia queda consternada y deprimida, decide que lo mejor es hacer un evento en su gran honor heroico por salvar a Equestria, sin embargo las ponys insisten en que no lo haga público porque primero quieren hablar con cierta potrilla.

Scotaloo: ay hola!, ya volvieron, vi la gran explosión de Arcoíris, y seguro fue la Genial de mi hermana Rainbow Dash.

Las ponys se la quedaron viendo unos minutos, se miraban entre ellas y no sabía como decírselo, hasta que Applejack fue la que dio la fatal noticia.

Applejack: escucha Scotaloo tu hermana nos fue de mucha ayuda, tuvo unos problemas pero la rescatamos y luego vino a salvarme, de una manera asombrosa.

Scotaloo: espera… "Nos fue"? donde esta? Quiero verla.

Applejack: La Rain-plosion que viste si fue de Rainbow pero, la uso para destruir la nave en los últimos segundos, tiempo después, desapareció junto con los aliens.

Scotaloo rápidamente se pone triste y empieza a lagrimar, hasta que se va hacia uno de los posters de Rainbow Dash que ella tenía, se queda mirándola.

Unos segundos después, sonríe un poco y reflexiona.

Scotaloo: Siempre serás mi héroe hermana, cuando vea el cielo, me acordare de todo lo que me enseñaste y sobre todo, de ser fuerte conmigo misma y con todos los ponys. Gracias por tantas enseñanzas, te extrañare, pero sé que te veré en mis sueños y serás mi ángel guardián… Te quiero mucho Rainbow Dash, Hermana siempre estaré contigo no te preocupes soy fuerte, gracias a ti.

Las ponys se acercaron y la abrazaron grupalmente.

A la noche siguiente, debajo de la casa de la que fue, la Gran Héroe de Equestria, la Pegaso mas asombrosa, plantaron una pequeña flor con colores de Arcoíris, donde dejaron muchas cartas y algunos objetos para recordarla por siempre, luego del discurso de Celestia de nombrar este día como "La Pegaso del Siglo", Sus amigas fueron a unos de los puntos más altos del lugar, junto con Scotaloo para poder ver la Luna, mientras veían como iba a apareciendo, se veía unos colores vivos. Todas miraron y Scotaloo dijo:

Hola hermana… gracias por estar conmigo todas las noches, te queremos…


End file.
